gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Union Depository
The Union Depository is a bank in Grand Theft Auto V, with an office on 17 Power Street in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos. Description Even though not explicitly confirmed as such in-game, the Union Depository seems to act as the country's central bank, as implied by its name, description as a "super bank", and role as the holder of the national gold reserves. Thus, the bank plays roles similar to those of the actual in , Kentucky, as well as the in Washington, D.C. Its Los Santos branch occupies the 5th tallest building in the city. The bank's logo is an open red padlock. The building is in constant vigilance by guards in the interior and a special LSPD unit. A security guard is always guarding the bank's entrance on Power Street. The Union Depository tower is not directly based on any building in , although the building's height, initial location and setbacks are most likely based on the and its hexagonal footprint is based on the Mellon Bank Center. The building's design is in fact very similar to the rear facade of the 333 Wacker Drive Building in Chicago. Employees * Unnamed Banker (bank manager) Events of Grand Theft Auto V *Franklin and Lamar - Franklin and Lamar drive their two repossessed cars through the carpark beneath the bank and get ambushed on the other side by police. *Surveying the Score - Franklin, Michael and Lester survey the bank. *The Big Score - Michael, Franklin, Trevor, and Lester rob the bank of around $200 million in gold ingots by one of two ways, depending on the player's approach. **''Obvious'' - Franklin uses a cutter underground to drill through to the building vault, planting explosives on the vault after drilling. Trevor and one of the selected drivers use a helicopter to fly the stolen gold to the county to a train while under attack by Merryweather Security. Michael and the selected gunman distract the cops by pretending to be attempting robbing the bank above ground. **''Subtle'' - The crew intercepts two Securicars passing through a tunnel that are on their way to the Depository. There, they take the Securicars and take one of the guards, Casey. They take the other guards' uniforms and plan on posing as the Gruppe Sechs guards they ambushed, who were on their way to pick up the gold. They successfully and peacefully get the gold, and make their way to a hiding spot next to Vanilla Unicorn, but they are attacked by Merryweather. Franklin hacks into the traffic light system, and stops them, even though the crew is found anyway, resulting in a massive shootout. Afterwards, they use modified Gauntlets to escape the police. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online *Escape Escort - Two SecuroServ clients break into the Union Depository. Up to 4 GTA Online Protagonists must use specialised Ramp Buggies to break out the clients. The building is surrounded by police units and roadblocks, and the lower garage access door is open. Gallery UnionDepository-GTAV.png|General view of the skyscraper. UnionDepository-Entrance-GTAV.png|The building's main entrance on 17 Power Street. TheBigScore-GTAV.jpg|Michael, Trevor and Franklin during the mission "The Big Score". Trivia *The name is an obvious parallel to the Federal Reserve as "Union" could be used as a synonym for "Federal" and "Depository" as a synonym for "Reserve". See Also *Tallest Buildings in HD Universe de:Union Depository es:Union Depository fr:Union Depository pl:Bank Rezerw Federalnych ru:Union Depository Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Banks Category:Skyscrapers Category:Buildings Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Buildings in GTA V Category:Skyscrapers in GTA V